


Time to Panic

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack birthed a shadow baby somehow, M/M, don't worry about it it happened before the fic started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Sorry for the insanity of this prompt. I blame the Baby Teeth fawning all over Jack and Pitch cooing at Cupcake’s Nightmare. It can be serious or cracky.Jack and Pitch get/are together.Pitch’s Nightmares love Jack almost as much as he does. They prance around him, check up on him, nuzzle him, tell him how beautiful and precious he is, etc…Jack is quite fond of the Nightmares too, but sometimes they have the uncomfortable tendency to waltz in when he and Pitch are having sex. They also may or may not manipulate a few things about Jack’s person which may or may not result in Jack getting pregnant.Jack gives birth to, what is technically Pitch’s creepy Nightmare baby, who he of course loves and everything...[cut for length]"So…I kind of left out a lot of the stuff with the nightmares, because I can’t see them talking, really?Jack has just given birth (somehow–I skipped that part, whatever, roll with it, a wizard did it) to his and Pitch’s baby, and this fic is about Pitch being so happy about this and Jack is carefully planning when he’s going to panic. (Which turns out to be a good thing.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Time to Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/3/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "but he’s always mildly confused as to whether Pitch is the true father or the Nightmares are. Pitch is crazy about the baby regardless."

“Look at her,” Pitch breathed. “She’s amazing!”  
  
Jack lay back on the bed, closed his eyes, and tried to breathe deeply. He hadn’t panicked when he had found out he was somehow pregnant, he hadn’t panicked while being pregnant, he hadn’t panicked while giving birth, and he wasn’t going to panic now. He had that scheduled for next week, when North was free and he could panic to _him_ , and not Pitch.  
  
Pitch made a really strange noise that Jack belatedly guessed was him cooing at the…baby. The baby made an even stranger noise back and Pitch laughed in delight.  
  
Yeah, he really needed to panic to North, or anyone other than Pitch. He didn’t want to waste any valuable panic-time explaining why he was panicking, and he would definitely have to do that in Pitch’s case.  
  
It hadn’t been like he thought things were going to be normal, once he started a relationship with Pitch, and to be honest, they had turned out a lot more normal than he had assumed they would be. Minus a few things. A nightmare nosed at Jack’s shoulder and he pushed it away firmly without even looking at it. At least it wasn’t nuzzling his ass, like the nightmares had done an uncomfortable amount of times when he and Pitch were supposed to be alone.  
  
How had they even gotten into this room, anyway? Sure, Jack had been distracted, but he could drive off nightmares any time. Even if he felt sorrier for them now. Maybe Pitch could make them leave. Maybe then he could _focus_ , without being pushed around by horses that acted like cats when they felt like it, and that was a terrible idea, really. Was it Pitch’s? Probably…  
  
“Oh, Jack, she’s simply astounding! I never thought this could—I know this must seem strange to you, and definitely frightening, but that’s good for her. Isn’t that right? It’s good for you, my darling!” More strange noises.  
  
Okay, that was definitely more pressing than the nightmares. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Pitch—and the baby, he supposed, but the baby was very difficult to see. “What? How… _exactly_ is that good for the baby?”  
  
“Well, she needs fear to grow, naturally,” Pitch said. “And while of course I could take her out with me, while she’s so small I think it might be safer for a time if she stays with you. At least you won’t have any trouble with the Guardians.”  
  
“So. So I’m lactating fear. All right. Better than milk, I guess, and I don’t think I’ll have a supply problem—”  
  
“So I suppose I should let you hold her for a while,” Pitch said regretfully.  
  
“Uh, I’m not so sure about–” Before Jack could finish, however, Pitch was passing the baby into his arms. His baby. His baby with Pitch.  
  
They really didn’t look or feel much like any baby Jack had ever seen or held before. They seemed mostly made of very solid smoke or shadow, blurry and wispy around the edges, held together in a rough oblong. Jack could sort of make out a head and neck and maybe arms on the side that Pitch had been extra careful with. The baby blinked, then, with at least five pale, luminous eyes, and, okay, that was definitely the head, then.  
  
Jack let out a yelp and Pitch smiled broadly. “That’s very good, Jack! Look! Did you see? Some of her eyes looked blue to me!”  
  
The baby nuzzled closer to Jack’s pounding heart and he leaned back in resignation. “Okay, so…what was that about their eyes being blue?”  
  
“Oh, well, the little darling is too young to control a physical form, but the more time we spend around her, the more of our characteristics she’ll take on.”  
  
“Oh. Of course.” Jack stamped down the hysterical giggles that were building within him, but the baby must have felt it because they started to fuss. Almost unconsciously, Jack bounced them a little and Pitch’s smile grew disturbingly soppy. “So…how do you know they’re a girl?”  
  
Pitch nodded, almost to himself. “I know that at this point I’m just assuming based on her characteristics, but if she objects later on, of course I’ll modify that assumption.”  
  
Jack looked down at the little shadow blob. Right. Well, he wasn’t going to go into any more detail about ‘why is this scary little thing a girl’ right now. “What should we name her, then?” Jack asked.  
  
“I–well, of course I have a great many _ideas_ ,” Pitch said. “But–you go first.”  
  
Would it be weird–wait, no, everything about this was weird. “How about Emma? That was my sister’s name.”  
  
Pitch nodded, though he looked disappointed. “What about that as a…a nickname. I was hoping for something fancier, more grand.”  
  
“Like what, Emily Jane?”  
  
“Yes! Emileejayn! That’s just the sort of grand name I was thinking!” Pitch exclaimed.  
  
Emma fussed a little more, and some of the wisps of shadow by her head lightened.  
  
“Oh, shh, shh, it’s okay, daddy will be quieter.” Pitch leaned over to pat the shadow wisps.  
  
“You know I’m still going to have to do all my Guardian duties,” Jack pointed out. “And if this kid is half me, the other Guardians are probably going to want to spoil her rotten. Despite you.”  
  
“That’s all right,” Pitch cooed. “I want her to be a little terror.” He paused. “But if she comes home with sparkly feathers, or–” Pitch shrugged. “I guess that would be good. It takes talent to change form so completely, and she’ll be perfect anyway. In fact, I expect it. Obviously she will have such great talent.”  
  
Emma opened three bright blue eyes, then two gray ones, as if in approval, and Jack found himself wanting to panic a little less. Though he still would. For Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> miss-evening reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Omg… That was so unique! I can understand why Jack wants to panic though; how did he even get into this?! How did he even get pregnant?! And give… birth?! Just… WOW… It is life changing!
> 
> While Jack is so freaked out by it all, trying to contain a sense of calm, I think, that he would eventually begin to grow fond of and loving his baby. THEIR BABY. <3 
> 
> #This was both entertaining and cute!
> 
> kazechama said: THIS was utterly beautiful and brilliant and I love Jack’s line of thought and how Pitch is so flexible with the gender of the baby and it’s just awesome!!


End file.
